Benson
Benson is a talking gumball machine, and a member of the Park Resistance. Also known as The Park's manager. As manager, he is the boss of every park worker (with the possible exception of Pops). He has a short temper and has a tendency of yelling at Mordecai and Rigby everytime they slack off. Bio Personality Benson is easily the most short-tempered character of all the park workers. Whenever he is greatly upset, Benson loses his temper, turning varying shades of red, and always threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, usually by yelling, although he can be sassy and sarcastic as well. In addition, he has a tendency to harass and bully Mordecai and Rigby, as seen in "The Best Burger in the World", "Pie Contest", "A Bunch of Full Grown Geese" and "Lunch Break". Aside from this Benson is usually calm and, in fact, enjoys being social, even with his two most disliked people. Whenever Benson is in a good mood, he'll reward his employees with time off, usually in the form of nightly entertainment or dining out. Benson enjoys his work at the park and he will do anything to save his job if he at the risk of being fired. Appearance Benson '''is a gumball machine (standing at 5'6"/5'7" and about 40 pounds) with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome, sunken eyes and a large, straight nose that just about overlaps his mouth. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, as noted by story boarder Benton Connor. It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. When his latch is open it is considered to him being naked, as well as his private area. If shown sick, as shown in "Sandwich of Death", his gumballs will turn green. It has been hinted that Benson once had hair in "150 Piece Kit," when one of the band members of Hair to the Throne had insulted Benson by asking him, "What happened to your hair?" and calling him chrome-dome, with Benson responding that it's hereditary, although the band members were shown to all be wearing wigs at the end. Also, in Benson's flashback in "Stick Hockey", Benson was shown to have long black hair. But in "Peeps," he had some stubble where his gumballs were for a short period of time, which could've meant he was growing a beard, even though this was the only episode showing it in his real-life self. In total, there has been three times Benson had facial hair. As already mentioned, Benson had stubble for a short period of time in "Peeps." The other two times were in the episodes "Jinx" and "More Smarter," In "Jinx," he had a full beard in his negative demon form, and he had stubble in his barbaric form in "More Smarter," hinting he is able to grow facial hair. In the episode "Expert or Liar" Benson is shown ripping his hair out during a flashback after losing on a game show. Also, in "Terror Tales of the Park IV" (Unfinished Business), in Benson's flashback in which he was conversing with Mr. Maellard, he had the same hairstyle as he did in "Expert or Liar" (before it fell out), implying that this event took place before the game show and was perhaps even his first day at the park. Skills/Habits * '''Determined - Benson is very single-minded, which most of the time poses as a detriment for himself, as seen in "Peeps," "Fortune Cookie," "Think Positive," "150 Piece Kit," and several other episodes. Often times he'll be so focused on a task that he'll miss incredibly important things, such as in "The Dome Experiment" where while searching for a printed email, he completely ignored the incredibly invasive research the scientists were doing on him and the other park members. * Drummer - In "This Is My Jam," it is shown that Benson has a mysterious past where he was formerly a very skilled drummer. Also, in "150 Piece Kit," he proved that he could drum better than a robot with his 150 piece kit. * Stick Hockey Expert - Benson also has a mysterious past where he was a very skilled stick hockey player known as "The Death Dragon," as seen in "Stick Hockey." He is shown playing stick hockey with Mordecai and Rigby in "Benson Be Gone". * Athletic - In some episodes, Benson has displayed impressive feats of athletism. In "Fool Me Twice," he was able to run through the obstacle course without injury, unlike Mordecai and Rigby. In "Blind Trust," Benson was also shown to perform somersaults even while blinded. * Adept Fighter - '''Although not as strong as Skips, Muscle Man, and Mordecai, Benson is more than capable of holding his own in a fight. * '''Archery - In "But I Have a Receipt," Benson uses a bow and arrow to defeat monsters. These skills were also used again in "The Dome Experiment" against several scientists and dome-workers. * Motorcyclist - In "Busted Cart," Mordecai and Rigby ditch Benson at an arcade and drive off toward the cart dealership, so Benson asks a guy with a motorcycle how much he wants for the bike. He then takes it, and drives full speed trying to catch up to Mordecai and Rigby. * Bus Driver - In "Just Set Up the Chairs," Benson has to drive a bus full of kids to the park for a birthday party. * Cat Person - Benson seems to be a cat person, due to all the cat portraits inside his apartment. However, this could be incorrect, as seen in "Out of Commission," when Rigby tells Mordecai about a dog they took to Cheezer's, and it ran away. The dog belonged to Benson. In "A Skips in Time", his check book has pictures of cats. In Terror Tales of the Park IV it revealed that he have a pet cat and also have a cat sitter. It shows that in Cat Videos he got addicted to watching cat videos. In the finale, he and Pam adopt 4 cats since they don't have children with each others. * Pinball Expert - Benson was shown to be an expert at pinball in "The Christmas Special." He played a pinball machine so the gang could cross the bridge to the lava pit. * Partying - 'Benson finally cut loose after successfully asking Audrey out in "Party Re-Pete", after he was abducted by Party Savers and forced to serve them in clone-form as "Party Benson." By the end of the episode, Mordecai, Rigby and the "Real" Party Pete all admit Benson is the best at partying. * '''Lightsaber Combat -' Due to his aggressive short temper, Benson is very Skilled with using Form V in Lightsaber Combat. Weaknesses/Bad Habits * '''Short Temper - Benson is characterized by his extreme mood swings. Some notable examples are "Think Positive", when Benson almost killed himself and others because he got so angry, that he went into a freak fireball, and when he finally cracked, he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby so hard that they temporarily became tone-deaf. Also, in "Busted Cart," he got so mad at Mordecai and Rigby for pit-stopping at an arcade while he was asleep that he actually began to cry. He is shown to be somewhat psychotic, as he has a tendency to flip out in anger, a running gag in the series. An example is in "Jinx," when Rigby threw trash at him. Benson flipped out by throwing a trash can into the sky and kicking it angrily. Benson has also gotten physical with Mordecai and Rigby in "The Best Burger in the World," when he kicked them onto the ground. * Lonely - Benson can possibly be looking for a date. In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe," there is a hidden cameo in which Benson is looking at a page on the internet with other gumball machines, but this is only shown for two seconds. He seems interested in Audrey in "Weekend at Benson's." They were a couple for a while but they were revealed to have broken up some time before the events of "The Real Thomas". * Stingy - Benson is shown to be an occasional cheapskate to his workers. Despite obliging everyone to show up at Karaoke Night, he only offers to treat them with one song each, so the food and drinks are on them. In "Over the Top," Benson would only pay for drinks up to $1.50. He also demands Rigby to pay for the crate of eggs he took during Halloween. However, during his streak of good luck in "Fortune Cookie," he buys the whole cart of food for the gang in the restaurant. * Slacker '''- He has only been seen slacking off in "Benson Be Gone," when he slacks off with Mordecai and Rigby instead of following Susan's commands. He also does it a little in "Skips Strikes," when he shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with the group. Benson also shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" in "Benson Be Gone" after Susan fires him. Benson once again shouts "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" with the rest of the group in "The Real Thomas". * '''Nauseous - '''Benson displays a tendency to get easily nauseated by a disgusting sight, as seen in "Peeps" , "The White Elephant Gift Exchange" and "Terror Tales of the Park". * '''Sore Loser - '''As shown in "Dodge This", Benson is very competitive, and when he loses the dodgeball tournament, he doesn't take it well. * '''Drunk on Wings - '''Whenever Benson eats chicken wings, he tends to talk in a straight-up kind of way, as shown in "Dodge This", "Gold Watch", "The End of Muscle Man", "Benson's Suit", "Men in Uniform, and The Parkie Awards. * '''Trust Issues'' ''- '''As seen in "Blind Trust", Pops brings them to a forest and Mordecai and Rigby have to train him so Benson can trust them. The training escalates when Benson tries to walk away. Despite completeting the training, he still has trouble trusting Mordecai and Rigby, even when they are telling the truth. * '''Unlucky in Love - Benson has horrible luck with women, even worse so than Mordecai. His first girlfriend, Veronica, left him in a deleted scene from "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Audrey, whom he got together with in "Weekend at Benson's", broke up with him some time before the events of "The Real Thomas", and in the latter episode, his new girlfriend Natalie/Natalia was revealed to be a Russian spy. Even his latest success with Pam wasn't completely filled with luck , as right when Pam went to the park at the end of "Rigby's Graduation Day Special" for their date, the park launched into space (though it is yet to be shown how stable their relationship is). In the series finale, this curse comes to an end when Benson and Pam finally get married and settle down. Main weaponry *High Standard Flite King Shotgun *Smith & Wesson Model 58 Revolver *Red crimson lightsaber Trivia *Benson made his first appearance in Siege of the Park Part 1: The Arrival. Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Park Resistance Category:The Jedi Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form V Users Category:Short Tempered Characters Category:Jedi Knights